The present invention relates to a hand-held ball game toy which uses a trigger to drive a serving unit causing it to eject a ball toward a goal, and a rocker arm actuated scoring unit to score points.
A variety of ball game toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These ball game toys are commonly heavy and need much playing space. Therefore, they cannot be carried with oneself for playing at any place. Furthermore, these ball game toys have no scoring means to automatically score the points. There are also commercially available TV game machines for playing a variety of ball games. However, these TV game machines are commonly expensive and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, a TV game machine can be operated only when power supply is available.